Ojou Sama
by lolita6othic
Summary: apa jadinya Rukia kalo jadi pewaris tunggal ? punya 4 butler, 3 maid hebat .. gimana jadinya hari hari Rukia ?


Ojou Sama

Ya ya ya .. I don't care jika ada copycat yang ngikutin ide ku .. ga peduli ga peduli!! puas kalian para copycats ?!

aku ga mau berurusan lagi ma copycat !! terakhir kali ngurusin copycat aku malah berantem ma 'him' ugh ..

sekarang aku cuma mau blg ke reviewer ..

kalo kalian liat fanfic ini sama dengan fanfic laen .. ku ingetin satu hal..

baca my secret café chapter terakhir .. liat tanggal update ..

kalo kalian bingung .. skrg bandingin .. sama publish nya fanfic laen .. tanggal mana yg lebih duluan ?

nah kalian bisa liat yg mana copycat .. huh..

sudahlah .. ini fanfic parody kuroshitsuji, kalo ada parody anime laen .. normal normalin aja ya .. cuma anime numpang lewat :D

nah chapter 1 : **Her Butler, Introduce**

ini chapter perkenalan hehehe

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Di pagi yang cerah indah bersih nyaman dan segar .. tiba tiba ... terdengar suara teriakan ..**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak suara cewe

"Ada apa nona ???" tiba muncul cowo berambut oren, disusul berambut putih disusul berambut merah lalu disusul berambut hitam dan akhirnya jadi pelangi .. the end –ditabok reviewer-nangis- iya iya dilanjutin huhu ..

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya cewe itu

"ehmmmmm ....... baru jam 11 nona .." butler berbaju merah manggil

"WHAT ?? kalian ini butler ga becus .. mau bangunin jam berapa ??" cewe itu marah

"Pengennya sih nona ga bangun bangun .. fanfic nya terus tamat" jawab cowo berambut putih ga peduli

"CUKUP!!" butler berambut hitam berkaca mata itu kesel

"Cepat .. sediakan air hangat" cewe itu kesal

"Baik nona ..." Ucap keempat butler bareng ..

**Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia .. pewaris tunggal keluarga Kuchiki setelah kematian Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana, keluarga Kuchiki adalah pemilik saham terbesar di dunia –ngarang- Kuchiki Hisana sebelumnya dar Perancis –para bleach fans .. harap jangan dipercaya- maka dari itu matanya ungu .. seperti adiknya –ngarang lagi- sebelumnya mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan Real Estate, akhirnya setelah pernikaan Hisana dan Byakuya semakin besarlah perusahaan Kuchiki, dan keluarga Kuchiki menjadi terkaya di dunia mengalahkan Raja Minyak di Brunei –bohong besar-, Bakrie di Bandung –ngarang banget-, dan Prabowo –loh ?-**

**Namun, 2 minggu yang lalu .. Pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Kuchiki jatuh, dan kedua nyonya dan tuan besar itu meninggal, orang memperkirakan bahwa itu bukan machine error atau human error –maksudnya bukan org eror kaya saya.. maksudnya kesalahan manusia- diperkirakan ada yg merencanakan smua ini, akhirnya seluruh harta mereka jatu ke Rukia, karena pasangan tersebut tidak memiliki anak, dan di dalam warisan itu sendiri Byakuya dan Hisana mungkin yang sudah mengetahui kematian mereka, memanggil 4 butler yang di datangin dari penjuru dunia –ceileh-**

_Kurosaki Ichigo - berambut oren seperti landak_

_Dari jepang, sewaktu kecil pernah dibuang kelaut sama Yakuza.. anehnya tetep idup dan bisa nafas dalam air udah kaya ikan cupang.. jago memainkan pedang sifatnya temperamen, dan ngangkat barang bangunan seperti kuli, bertemu Byakuya saat pertandingan makan ramen_

_hobi : bernarsis narsis ria_

_special power : rambut beracun –ditampar ichigo- jago pedang dan mengangkat barang berat (fisik)_

_keahlian : maenin piano, memasak dan jago dibidang olah raga_

_Abarai Renji - berambut merah seperti nanas_

_Dari Indonesia campuran Jepang Belanda, anak dari korban pemerkosaan ibunya pas lagi masa penjajahan Indonesia –ditampar renji- lalu setelah berumur 10 tahun dia di suruh kerja rodi, pas berumur 14 tahun saat berkerja jadi romusha dia mengetahui ternyata bapanya org jepang lalu di bawalah dia ke jepang. bertemu Byakuya saat pertandingan makan bakpau_

_hobi : godain rukia_

_special power : rambut terbang –ditabok renji- maksudnya pedang dan fisik lainnya_

_keahlian : bermain gitar, kegiatan tradisional jepang dan DAN 10 dalam karate –edan-_

_Hitsugaya Toushiro - 1 word .. cakep!!!_

_Dari Russia, tapi terjadi suatu kejadian mengenaskan .. dia nyasar ke Paris bertemu dengan hisana saat kecil dan kedinginan dijalan, dibawanya ke rumah hisana, dirawat, dan diberi nama jepang oleh Hisana, lalu dia berangkat ke England dan skolah di Harvard di usia masih muda dan kembali ke Russia untuk penilitian dan mendapat kekuatan mengendalikan es.. –cerita paling bagus-_

_hobi : stalking momo_

_special power : mengendalikan es, pedang, dan otak_

_keahlian : bermain biola, hi tech dan jago dibidang olah raga_

_Ishida Uryuu - pake kacamata nerd_

_Dari Hongkong, mendapat beasiswa ke Harvard dan bertemu Toushiro ia lulus 1 taun di belakang Toushiro, lalu dia mencari Toushiro ke Paris .. nyampe sana dia mencari toushiro dan mengikuti pertandingan manah, sayangnya dia kalah ama Hisana –loh ?- dan karena Hisana kasihan dibawalah ia pulang –hisana kaya mungut anjing- lalu dia di ajarin lah cara memanah sampe jago dan lupa tujuannya.. lalu ia ke jepang bersama Hisana dan mengganti nama, tinggal di sana jadi pekerja kantoran .._

_hobi : ngitung duit_

_special power : memanah, dan otak_

_keahlian : mengurus semua kebutuhan di rumah dan hi tech_

**Nona rumahnya ...**

_Kuchiki Rukia - cewe perfect tapi hanya lemah dalam 1 hal .. cinta –ceileeeeeeh puitis amat ya-_

_Satu-satunya adik Hisana, dari kecil dididik sangat keras jago urusan semuanya, terkadang pura-pura ga butuhin butler atau pelayan padahal sangat butuh, selalu kesepian.. menaruh perhatian ke ichigo.. tapi dengan cara ngejailin ichigo_

_**para maid ketua yang bekerja sama dengan butler**_

_Inoue Orihime - kerja bareng ichigo dan ishida_

_Ketua pelayan yang mengurusi segala urusan dapur terkadang berantem sama ishida tentang masalah keuangan dapur.. _

_Hinomori Momo - kerja bareng toushiro dan ishida_

_Ketua pelayan yang mengurusi kebersihan mansion dan menyuruh pelayan lain untuk bekerja lebih giat.._

_Rangiku - Toushiro, dan Renji_

_Ketua pelayan yang mengurusi kebun dan bekerja bersama roushiro yang cinta kebersihan dan renji yang sering memotong pohon dengan pedang (ato rambut ?)_

Back to the story~

"Nona hari ini kita berkunjung ke prusahaan perusahaan ternama .." Ichigo buka buku jadwal

"Jam berapa ? duh .. males .." Rukia memakan chocolate cake

"Sekitar jam 12 siang .." Ichigo mulai ngiler liat chocolate cake

"ehhmmm .. aaaaa" rukia membuka mulut

"..........." ichigo ikutan buka mulut, lalu rukia menutup mulut dan lanjutin ngomong

"Ga ada kegiatan apa apa lagi ?" Tanya Rukia lalu membuka mulut

"Ga ada .. lalu nona .. saya mohon anda berhati-hati" Ichigo ngomong sambil ngeliatin chocolate cake

"....... baiklah .. kau .. keluar" rukia merintah

"yes .. my lady .." ichigo keluar .. sambil nelen ludah

Di balik pintu ..

"Ga pa pa nih ga ngasih tau nona kalo dia lagi diincer ?" Tanya renji

"Ga masalah lah .. ada kita ini .." ichigo mulai narsis

"ehm .. kalian di situ .. harap bekerja ... jangan ngegosip kalian mau ngegantiin Peny Rose bukan .. time is money .. kalo kalian ngitung yen ke rupiah aja udah belasan ribuan coba kalian bayangin 1 juta tanpa 1 perak apa jadinya ?" kaca mata ishida bersinar

"999.999 lah .. bego bgt" toushiro muncul

"wah untung ada shiro chan .. hahaha .. masa ngegosip sebentar aja ga boleh, kasian peny rose .. lagi pula .. gue ga cocok ngmg, setajam silet.. secara .. rambut gue lebih tajem .." renji bangga

"lah .. tajeman rambut gue kale ... liat dong nih ..." ichigo ngeluarin apel dan dibelah pake rambut.. dan belahannya simetris

"wah lumayan tuh .. piso di dapur abis .. beli lagi mahal.. ngurangin uang sebesar 10 rebu .. nah lumayan 10 rebu ga berkurang" ishida mulai berbisnis

"ga makasih .. no .." Ichigo kabur ..

Di lain tempat ...

"seperti dugaan kita rukia yang meneruskan perusahaan .. saatnya untuk mengambil rukia, hahahaha" seorang cowo tertawa

"sayangnya ... byakuya sudah menduga dan mengirimkan ke 4 butler ke nona rukia .." ucap butlernya

"kau juga seorang butler .. kalahkan mereka !" perintah tuannya

"yes ... my lord .."

**Rukia di incer ? oleh ?**

**apa yang bakal dilakukan ke4 butler demi melindungi Rukia ?**

**Kehebatan apa saja yang masih dimiliki para butler Rukia ?**

**next chapter :**

**Her Butler, Cosplay**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

L6's corner

Byakuya : .... I'm already died

L6 : yes .. kau sudah ada di surga .. dan aku adalah malaikat untukmu

Renji : -getok L6- ngarang lo ..

L6 : ihh sepi .. kan belum ada review ... nah .. ada pertanyaan dari kalian semua ?

Shiro : Nama gue, renji dan ishida sebelum ke jepang apa ?

L6 : toushiro namanya Illyasviel von Einzbern, Ishida namanya Ea Jung, Renji namanya Baim Wong

Shiro : WHAT ??? Illya ? lu kata di fate/stay night!!

Ichigo : GILAAAAA .. ea jung dri boys before flowers ?? bukannya korea ??? kecakepan !! Baim Wong juga kecakepan buat kepala nanas

Renji : ya ya ya .. mending baim wong ... dari pada ichigo .. kalo ke Indonesia jadi Olga Saputra ...

Ichigo : WHAT ?? lu kali jadi budi anduk ...

Renji : Wah ? Budi anduk ?? ohhh .. yang koalisi ama SBY ??

Ichigo : itu Budiyono ... dasar bego ..

L6 : eh koalisi ?? itu yang ada di Australia ya ..

Renji : Itu Koala bego ..

Ichigo : loh ? bknnya koala yang minuman item yang bersoda ya ?

L6 : itu coca cola bego

Rukia : *muncul .. coca ? bukanya yang biji buat coklat ya ?

Ichigo : itu cocoa ..... (ga ada begonya )

Renji : bego nya ilang ... cocoa ? bukannya item item yang ada tanduknya ?

L6 : Itu kecoa .. bego ..

Ichigo : iya dong ... kaya gue ... kece kece ..

L6 : KECOA BUKAN KECE !! dasar budeg conge bonge semua

Ichigo : oh iya iya gue ngerti jadi gue disuruh beli bunga ?

L6 : BONGE .. bukan bunga !! bonge temennya budeg !!

Ichigo : sejak kapan Bonge temennya gudeg ??

L6 : MASYALLAH .. bu ... deg ..

Ichigo : ..... gu ... deg ...

Renji : Bukan bego

L6 : (lirik renji) emang apa ?

Renji : BEDUG .. iya kan ? secara gue pinter ..

L6 : (nonjok renji) cape ah ngomong ama batu

Renji : apa ? gue ga buta!!!

L6 : semuanya .. tolong minta reviewnya .. supaya percakapan kaya gini ga muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya ..

Ichigo : rev ? rev .. rev apa ? rep ?? rap ? ohhh .. gue tau ... lu minta rapper ?

L6 : REVIEW !!!

Renji : tuh .. ripiu .. temennya i lup u .. gue kan pinter

L6 : REVIEW ..................... (teriak)

Renji+Ichigo : oh review ... ngomong dong dari tadi

L6 : UDAH DARI TADI!!!

_**Lolita6othic = cihto6atiloL**_


End file.
